


Masks

by MJRoX



Series: Transparent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Empath Harry Potter, I dunno what I’m doing, M/M, Politics and traditions of the wizarding world, Resorting, Slytherin Harry, Violence that’s mentioned, im winging it, its not graphic tho, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: The real Harry Potter lies underneath the mask, waiting for it to crumble.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Series: Transparent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077893
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Harry could feel the cracks slowly spreading through his golden boy facade and knew it wouldn’t be too long before his assumed identity crumbled to his feet. He supposes that this was a good thing, acting like something he wasn’t was tiring at the best of times, but he also wonders if letting it fall would be a mistake. He can’t help but wonder if the fall of the mask would make all he had worked for fall as well.

He wasn’t the only one who proudly wore a mask. The majority of Slytherin house did as well, as did Harry’s godparents, Sirius and Remus and his two ‘friends’ Ron and Hermione. He knew, once he’d seen through their masks, not that they’d ever let them down when he was there, that the duo had never truely been his friends. He knew, as Remus and Sirius let the masks go in front of him, that they cared. 

He could see the worried glances, hear the harsh whispers, feel the emotional caresses as the people passed. Their masks held no effect.


	2. Chapter 2

He held the mirror in his hand, the rest of his things unceremoniously shoved underneath his bed, hidden from his relatives sight. He waited, two minutes, three, until he felt the other occupants of the house fall asleep, limiting the risk of this exercise. Harry grinned to himself, whispering the name to the polished brass and glass.

“Sirius.” He pulled the covers over his head and turned on his flashlight, watching the ripples appear on its surface.   
“Harry!” The man smiled widely, a smile that he could feel was real. “How are you?”  
Harry winces slightly, doing his best to hide it.   
“That bad huh.” The man offered a sympathetic smile. 

There was a moment of silence as Harry felt Dudley walk past the second bedroom, probably to go to the loo before he answered. “I’m pretty sure they’ve broken at least my arm.”   
Sirius sighs, and there’s another moment of comfortable silence before he says “I’m coming to get you. It’ll take a while since I have to throw off the scent, but you’ll be out within the week.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, offering a small smile before the mirror goes blank. 

~~~~  
The rest of the week followed much the same pattern, Harry did his chores at a much slower pace then normal, but still fast enough to finish them before curfew. He’d redo his bandages and making sure not to move his arm around to much. After dark he’d pull out his homework, his books and the piles upon piles of essays assigned for the holidays, eager to at least get a chunk of it done before the train ride back.

He admittedly had at least a month before going back, but he knew everything else would wind up distracting him before the holidays where up. Sirius arrived on the Friday, he was alone, presumably having left Remus at their little hiding spot. Harry’s relatives had left the city for a boxing match making it easy for him to grab his trunk and leave.

“Your aunt has horrid taste.” Was the first thing his dogfather had said to him as he inspected the living room decor. “What was she thinking?”  
“I doubt she thinks at all.” Was Harry’s reply, his voice muffled by the older mans shirt.   
“Let’s go.” Sirius waved his hand and they both disappeared.

~~~

“Welcome home.” Sirius grins as Harry opens his eyes.  
The glamour on the building fell, revealing the exposed brick walls. Number 12 Grimlaud Place was clearly an old property, but not in the dilapidated way one might expect from the family. Instead it’s age brought character to an otherwise boring looking street. “It’s beautiful.” Harry answered, letting the man guide him inside.

There’s a portrait in the hallway, one that Sirius says is of his mother. Shes asleep at the moment, but he knows that the second someone else enters, shit will hit the fan. Remus joins them at the bottom of the staircase, wrapping Harry in a hug. He winces, not bothering to hide it. He’s safe here so he lets the mask smash.


End file.
